


Asra and Nymeria: Stories of Their Journey

by dragonwixling



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: All pronouns for Asra, Asra is sick, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/M, Familiars, Faust is also sick, Fire cider, Gen, Guess I’m making this a series, Light World Building, My OC - Freeform, Nonbinary Asra (The Arcana), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, POC OC, Sweet Asra (The Arcana), asra alnazar - Freeform, how Asra meets Nymeria, thank you so much to those who read my last piece, this took me hours and my fingers hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwixling/pseuds/dragonwixling
Summary: Just pieces with my OC and Asra. It’s a slow build romance story.
Relationships: Asra & Faust (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Original Female Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The Herbal Apothecary Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Asra is coming down with a little cold. He stumbles upon an apothecary shop and decides to go inside and have a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *slams piece down* Another piece! Took me hours to do, but I like it. I’m working on getting my writing better cause I don’t understand past and present tense. Hope you enjoy! I use he/him and they/them for Asra.
> 
> EDIT (08/11/2020): I did make this into a series. Let’s see what I can do!

The white-haired magician sniffles harshly as he feels the liquid snot trying to drip out of his reddening nose. It's so annoying. For the past two day he’s been feeling pretty under the weather. At first, he believed that it was just allergies, but his symptoms were growing increasingly worse. Unfortunately he felt that he was coming down with the flu. 

The sick magician pulls the iron door handle, entering the cozy shop with a variety of smells that helped his stubborn nose. It was quite a cozy little shop, much like his own, but it was much more earthy and bright in here. Asra glances at their shoulder as they felt slight movement from Faust, who has been lethargic since yesterday. The purple ball python peaks her head out from Asra’s scarf and looks around with them.

“Warm..,” she murmurs.

“It is warm.” The slender magician continues looking around the shop at their leisure before turning their head towards the front desk. A little bell was sitting there, and he moves his hand over to lightly tap it. 

Three sharp rings rang through the empty shop and soon a voice from outside was heard. “Coming!”

“Cat!” Faust suddenly exclaims. 

The purple eyed man looked off to the other side of the counter and saw a large black and gray feline, it’s golden eyes staring down at them. If Asra was being honest, it looked extremely grumpy or unamused. The magician could tell that it was a familiar, it has the same energy Faust has. 

‘So a person who studies magic..,’ he thought, making a mental note.

Suddenly the back door opens and Asra could hear rapid footsteps coming his way. Then, a short, curvaceous woman with many patches on her peachy brown skin appears, a bright smile on her youthful face. 

“Hello!” She greets. “Welcome to Mother-earth’s! My name’s Nymeria, what can I do for you today, Asra?” she asked kindly. 

“How did you..?”

“Everyone knows about you and your apprentice, Asra. You’re quite amazing fortune tellers,” she said with grin. 

“Haha right.. But hello,” Asra greets, sniffling loudly before suddenly coughing into his arm. “As you can probably tell I’m a little sick,” he said, laughing with slight embarrassment. “I think I’m coming down with the flu..”

Her lips fell down at the information. “Could you tell me when your symptoms started appearing?” she asks, pulling out some parchment paper, a feather pen, and some ink. 

“Well, it started two days ago. My sinuses were starting to act up, then I was getting headaches and coughs,” he told her, recalling the past few days. “Today my body is starting to ache pretty bad and I feel quite tired, and I haven’t done anything strenuous.”

As he was talking, Nymeria was writing down instructions of the medicine he’ll be need to take. “Seems like you are coming down with the flu,” she confirms. She looks at him with her monolid eyes and smiles. “And I got just the thing to help you.”

Asra watches as she disappears into her shop. “Also don’t mind Salem! He’s just grumpy and loves to be intimidating,” she calls from somewhere in the shop. 

“I’m assuming you’re talking about the cat?” they ask, noticing that the cat was still in the same spot looking at him. 

“Yep!” she said, coming back with a jar filled with orange-reddish liquid. Nymeria places the liquid filled jar down onto the counter and smiles playfully at him. “This is fire cider, the cure to your flu! This is a very spicy concoction that will boost your immune system and help with your symptoms. You’ll need to take one shot of this every day until you feel like you’re better, or you can continue drinking it,” she explains to him. “Care to smell?” 

Asra’s slender hands reach for the jar. He twists the lid off and immediately his eyes and nose were assaulted by the powerful spices. “Goodness!” he said, coughing lightly and putting the lid back on. 

“Spicy,” Faust said, staring at the jar with her ruby red eyes. 

“What’s in this?”

Nymeria let out a little laugh. “I’d love to tell you, but that would be giving away my recipe! If I give my recipe I won’t have customers,” she told him, grinning playfully. “But I’m sure you’ll know some things in there,” she told him. “Also, fire cider can be used for cooking as well.”

The magician laughs softly and thanked her. He hands her the correct amount of coins- slipping in a little extra for her kindness- and placed the jar into his satchel. 

“I do hope to see you again, Magician!”

“I’ll stop by again to let you know how I feel!” Asra replies, laughing and coughing at the same times as he heads for the door. 

“I look forward to it!” Nymeria said in return, watching him leave.


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Asra, like he promised, returns to the shop, wanting to show his appreciation before he leaves Vesuvia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a continuation of ‘The Herbal Apothecary Shop’. I just wanna say I struggled with this one. Took me three days to do this. I’m a huge perfectionist when it comes to my writing and I’m trying my best to ease up on that. But anyways! Thank you for the kudos and I got a sweet comment from someone, thank you again! I also used all pronouns for Asra!

Asra found themselves making their way back to Mother-earth’s, the herbal apothecary shop that was down by the marketplace. They wanted to stop by and tell the shop owner about how the cider had helped him with his flu before he left Vesuvia again. 

Asra remembered being recommended to the shop by a man working in his stall when he was sick. When he found it he had been quite surprised to see that the little shop wasn’t too far away from his and his apprentice’s shop. ‘I’m sure I’ve passed the shop a million of times,’ Asra thought, feeling crestfallen. He and his apprentice got into a fight not too long ago (literally 5 minutes ago). They weren’t too happy about him leaving again, especially right after he’s gotten better. But he needed to leave, his feelings were getting the best of him again.

The fluffy haired individual checked their travel satchel, making sure they didn’t leave anything behind at the shop. Thankfully he hadn’t. The sign to Nymeria’s shop came into view, and he turned the corner, the wooden door right beside him. She looked through the glass to see the small woman at the front desk, shuffling some cards in her patchy hands. ‘Could those be..?’ Curiosity propelled them to the door, and once again the variety of earthy smells hit their nose. 

Nymeria looked up at them, alerted from the door being opened suddenly, but as soon as she saw them she smiled a bright closed eyed smile. “Welcome back!” she said greets, standing up from her wooden chair. “You kept your promise,” she said, happy that he did. 

“I did,” Asra replied. The magician noticed her attire, or rather her top. It was a lavender shawl-like garment that covered her breasts and hung off her shoulder. From where he was standing he could see rows of circular patterns all over the piece. It definitely wasn’t something he’s seen in Vesuvia before. “That’s a lovely top you have,” Asra said before correcting himself. “I’ve never seen something like that before.”

The curvaceous woman continued to smile. “Thank you. It’s something more common where I’m from,” Nymeria explained. “It’s a called a sabai, and the skirt I have on is called a sinh. You can’t see it though,” she continues, laughing at the end. “But enough about that. You look like you’re dressed for an adventure. Where ya goin’?” 

“Oh! I’m just heading to Nopal. Just need to get out and clear my head for a little while..,” Asra replied, rubbing the back of their neck, their violet eyes looking down at the waxed wooden floor. 

The 5-foot woman rose her eyebrow at him, wanting to know more about his trip and why he was suddenly so bashful. But she didn’t press him, it would be rude if she did especially since they didn’t know each other. “Nopal, huh? I’ve never been there before. What are you going to be doing out there all on your own?” she inquired, leaning against the dark wooden desk. 

“Oh you know, just retreating to do some meditating, taking care of the succulents, basking in the rays of the sun,” they list, a small smile returning to their beautiful face. “That sort of stuff. And maybe I’ll adventure off somewhere further.”

Nymeria’s eyes lit up when he spoke about taking care of succulents. Gardening was her favorite thing of all time. Something about getting her hands dirty in the moist soil, smelling the fresh scents of the surrounding earth, and nurturing and caring for plants gave her a rush of joy. The young woman had tons and tons of plants back at her cottage, they were all her babies, and she took care of them every single day no matter how tired she was. “That sounds like fun! You talking about your succulents made me think of my plant babies at home. Need to water them today actually.”

Asra’s smile stretched wider. His smile is so bright and beautiful, making Nymeria feel oh so warm. ‘Oh you’re so precious,’ she thought to herself, finding herself melting a little. 

“Oh yes, that reminds me! I came here to tell you about the cider,” Asra told her, remembering why he came here in the first place. 

“Oh yeah! I notice how healthy you look now! You were so pale and tired the last time I saw you,” Nymeria said, relieved about how he was much better now. 

“Your fire cider did wonders. It was pretty hard to drink but it helped my congestion and with my flu,” the magician explained, adjusting his colorful hat. “I just want to say thank you again. I’ll definitely be coming here more!” 

“That’s awesome! Please do spread some good words about my shop!” Nymeria was beyond overjoyed about his words, and she wouldn’t deny that he made her heart skip a little, and unfortunately she can feel her cheeks starting to burn red. 

Seeing the red on her cheeks cause them to grin a little. Asra really could tease her about it, but they really needed to head out. “I’ll definitely put in some good words for you, Nymeria,” they told her kindly. “Unfortunately I must go. I’d love to get to know you more though, so maybe when I return we can chat some more?” 

“I’d love that,” Nymeria replies, smiling her wide beautiful smile. “You know where my shop is! I’m open pretty much every day except on Sunday. I’m usually at the Temple District and at home.”

“Thanks for letting me know. I’ll see you soon!” Asra said, waving to her as he heads to the door. 

“Can’t wait time see you again! Be safe, alright!”

Asra laughed softly. “I will, I will! Take care!” They heard her reply with a “You too!” and it made him smile even more. Nymeria was such a breath of fresh air, just an easy person to be around. She’s very sweet and caring, that much was obvious, and she’s a nature lover. The magician looked forward to meeting up with her again and getting to know her more. ‘A new friend.. I like the sound of that.’


End file.
